Sleeptalking
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: An almost sequel to Rocket Scientist...  rating just to be safe.


"**SLEEPTALKING"**

**Roses smalltalk:**  
>Yes, yes I know. Me should be writing other stuff...<br>But once again...  
>Perry aka Agent P and Doofenshmirtz<br>On with the show.  
>By the way: <em>We jump from day to day here...<br>_Could be see as a sequel to "Rocket Scientist" but also be enjoyed of its own... 

"**SLEEPTALKING"**

He stirred in his sleep and kicked his legs until a soft hand came up, petted his head and once more the strangled noises he made in his dream died down.  
>The other one under the sheets smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around the small form by his side before he drifted off into sleep himself.<p>

He yawned and drowsily buried his face deeper in the fluffiness by his side – only to get kicked in the nose.  
>"Seriously," he stated with a muffled, scratchy voice, "we have to work on your nightmares..." and rubbing his hurt nose with one hand, he used the other one to pet his little bed-buddy, who's twitches came to a rest again.<br>When he awoke the next time the spot in his bed by his side was already cooled down and empty.  
>He heaved a deep sigh before he scuffled into the shower: "... and a nice day to you too..." <p>

"... fear my rubber-band-ina..." Doofenshmirtz' voice died down as he saw his nemesis' tired eyes – Oh yes, Perry the Platypus hadn't slept that good last night – the evil scientist sighed, put the remote he held down and smiled: "What about a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows? Sounds good – huh?"  
>Perry nodded weakly, but his beak curved into a eager smile.<br>Actually the platypus was still on duty... but, but...  
>Doofenshmirtz' voice, coming from the little kitchenette in his lab destroyed the last doubt in the agents mind: "Make your self comfortable and watch the trap by the side table..." a swirling sound could be heard and... "I fixed the fluffy-nator... actually creamynator would sounds better, what 'cha thinking Perry?"<br>The platypus shook his head, climbed on the old, worn out lab couch and pawed the big purple, velvety pillow which Heinz had placed there lately – together with a matching blanket – and rolled himself up there, throwing his fedora on the former mentioned side table.

Doofenshmirtz came back to where he had left the agent only to see his so called nemesis sound asleep all huddled up on pillow and in blankie.  
>"You really seems to need it today," he placed the mugs beside the tiny fedora, "I suppose we gonna heat up our chocolate later, Perry..." and with this he lied beside the sleeping platypus, one hand on Perry, gently stroking the teal fur, "... sleep well pet..."<br>The agent just gave a slow, drowsy chatter and snuggled immediately up to the fake doctor.

"Ouch..." yelped Heinz, awoken by a hard slap to his face, he immediately slung both arms around the struggling platypus, making sure not to get hit by his strong beaver like tail again.  
>The agent growled in his sleep and tried to snap the fingers holding him.<p>

"I think I stated it once or twice..." there was a hint of sarcasm in the soft whisper, which woke him up, "... we really has to work on your nightmares..." accompanied by long, delicate fingers rubbing in circles over his belly, trying to calm him down.  
>Perry squinted his eyes open only to stare straight in Heinz' blue ones, now decorated with a black eye.<br>The platypus almost jumped to his feet and placed his paw carefully on the black eye, pointing with the other paw to himself and – as Heinz gave a nod – he chattered apologetically.  
>The scientist just smiled: "No, no it's okay... you're excused... you just had a bad dream..." he fell silent, made a short pause to pet the agents head, "...again, Perry!"<br>Perry tilted his head to one side, still with big, apologetic eyes and caressed the Doc's cheek.  
>Heinz just placed his own hand over the little paw and claimed: "I just wish you would tell me about what those nightmares are... you know, Perry, it helps to talk about bad things happened to you!"<br>The platypus mused for a short moment over those words and had to agree silently, as Doof knew about what he talked. Perry just had to think about all those bad back stories and the Doc's messed up childhood...  
>"Tell me... tell me..." Heinz whined theatrically, "... tell meee?"<br>The agent smiled widely at the puppy dog look and the pleading tone, pointed then to the – meanwhile cold – chocolates and to the kitchenette, grabbed a pen from the doc's lab coat and a notepad from the side table.  
>Heinz lifted an eyebrow and mentioned in a mockingly tone: "You can write without keyboard, agent P?"<br>Perry only stuck his tongue out for answer, after all the the most of the pages where already filled with his doodles and some answer phrases from previous conversations.  
>Giggling Doofenshmirtz shuffled over to warm up the chocolate. <p>

"Hey, where's Perry?"  
>The red haired boy glanced around in search of his pet platypus and finally back to his friends: "Ferb, I know what we gonna do today!"<br>Perry sighed relieved, pulled his agent hat out of nowhere and hopped into a nearby trashcan to slide down into his secret base, right in front of the big screen.  
>Major Monogram greeted the platypus agent and started with no further word to brief him: "We got some news from our surveillance... Doofenshmirtz lately bought a lot of weird things for a mad scientist..."<br>Perry didn't like it when Monogram called his favorite pillow mad. Weird, yes. Strange, of course, but mad? So he quirked an eyebrow at Monogram.  
>"Ah, uhm," the major stuttered a little under the scrutiny look, given by his first agent, "...uhum, he bought a lot of chocolate, toffee and marshmallows and..."<br>Perry s mind decided to wander off somewhere between toffee and marshmallow, actually, the platypus had just one thing in mind: Doofenshmirtz's special cookie-fudge.  
>And so a rather disappointed Major Francis Monogram stared after a leaving agent: "Where he's going, I didn't yet brief him?"<br>From out of the screen sides a young, male voice pipped up: "You anyway just was to order him out to keep an eye on Doofenshmirtz, Sir!" 

Perry the Platypus snuggled up closer, his back against Heinz Doofenshmirtz' belly, leaned his head back and opened his bill, giving his beloved nemesis the best platypuppy-look he could afford making a beeping noise.  
>Heinz giggled as he looked down at his enemy – partner in crime – and reached for another piece of his "special cookie-fudge": "Do you want this," he held the sweet treat in front of Perry s beak, "or one of those?" ad with this he leaned down pressed a soft kiss to the top of the surprisingly soft beak.<br>Perry just emitted a happily purr. Last time it was him who had pecked Dr. D on the Nose... back at the Love Händel reunion.  
>"I swore to me, that I'll give you back..." and with this Heinz held again the sweet in front of Perry s beak.<br>Perry snapped it, rubbed his head against the hand, get on his feet and turned around facing Heinz with a determined look in his deep brown eyes.  
>"Wha... what..." Doof managed to stammer just before the platypus tackled him backwards on the couch and made himself comfortable on the mans chest, giving him a kiss on the nose in return.<br>Heinz' deep, happy laugh, made Perry s spine tingle and shook him gently, he arched his back in anticipation as Heinz brought a hand up to pet him and rubbed his head and beak against the others face.

He laid on top of Heinz, his belly was full of sweet, tasty, "special cookie-fudge" and he was still caressed and kissed.  
>Wasn't it strange how things could change?<br>If someone would have tell him that he would brake more than only ONE rule and paragraph some months ago, he probably would've killed the person.  
>But now he just enjoyed the feeling to be held and loved.<br>Even – especially – as it was his nemesis who showered him with love and took the nightmares away.  
>He purred again, brushed his bill once more against Heinz' nose.<br>"Yeah," was the answer, accompanied by a soft kiss, "yeah, I love you too, Perry the platypus..."

**OPEN END**


End file.
